


眼罩

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 樱木千方百计想要拿到南烈给流川的药膏，流川不知道他为什么要这么做。发生在南烈给流川送药膏之后的一点小故事。





	眼罩

樱木从后面轻轻踢了一下流川的尾椎骨，流川毫无准备，踉跄了一下。

他半转过身，捏着拳头，瞪视着樱木。他不需要在眼神中加入多大力道，就能够让他看起来很不好惹。不过樱木也从未在意过，流川总是那样。

“再碰我一下，你就完了。”

樱木抱着手臂，不怀好意地笑着说：“刚才那个人偷偷跟你说什么？”

流川放松了身体，起码放松了拳头。他也没有想过真的和樱木打架。他不是没有胆量，但是即将迎来和山王的硬战，他没有心思陪那个白痴打闹。

“你不是听到了吗。”流川也不卖关子。刚才他和南烈交谈的时候，尽管樱木躲在树丛后，但他的动静未免也太大了些。

樱木被流川当面戳穿自己的偷听行为，也就不再装蒜，并且为了维护自己的形象更加理直气壮起来。他收起笑意，故作严肃地说：“他给你什么？拿来拿来。”一边还伸出一只手不安分地勾动。

流川转回身向原来的方向走去，“跟你没有关系。”

樱木按捺不住，挥舞着双臂连忙几步跟上去，“怎么没有关系？我们是队友。既然作为队友，那我就要有责任确保那个人不是对你居心不良！”

流川转过头面无波动地看了他一眼，说：“我看你居心不良的可能性比较大。”

樱木站定原地，两条腿豪迈地摆开，一只手叉腰，一只手直指着依然向前行走步伐不停的流川，大声说：“你个臭狐狸不知好歹！居然不接受本天才的好意！”

樱木一激动——尤其是和流川“争吵”的时候。几乎不算是争吵，都是些小打小闹。当他们之间的摩擦开始严肃起来时，才不会像现在这样，气氛看似紧张，实则双方都感到轻快得很——口头上就不知不觉“狐狸”、“天才”地用起来，取代了“你”、“我”这样基本的称谓，仿佛要通过第三人称的转换来划分两个人之间的界限。贬低对方、抬高自己，明确双方地位的差异，就能够给自己带来弥补。

不过这种方式也有另一种名称，叫精神胜利法，一般是失败者使用的，天才不太适用。但是，就算他想要通过称谓来奠定地位的基础，但狐狸这个称呼也不算拥有多强大的攻击力。他还每次“狐狸、狐狸”地叫得煞有介事，流川听久了反倒习惯了。

流川照常没有理睬樱木的无理取闹，自顾自继续向前走。

樱木看自己的激将法竟然不管用，也不再顾着摆架势，紧跟几步缠住流川。

“放在哪里？嗯？口袋里吗？”樱木从后面用两只手抱住流川在他身上胡乱摸索起来。

流川身上能够放东西的除了一双手之外，也就只有裤子口袋。樱木没机灵点，趁机从流川的口袋里拿出南烈给的药，倒是把流川的衣服弄得乱七八糟。

平时这两个人在一起就不安分，但好歹总有人管管。今天其他人在看完山王的录像之后就不约而同地出去吹吹风，这俩要是现在闹起来可没有人能管得了。

流川推开樱木，皱成一团的上衣也没有顾及整理，“现在不是陪你无聊的时间。”

说到比赛的事，樱木正好得意洋洋起来，“说的是啊。明天就要和三王*比赛，你都半瞎了，到时候行不行啊？别指望我这个天才会帮你。”

流川瞥了樱木一眼，不为所动，“少了你捣乱，我们赢的可能性会更大。”

这次流川一路倒是安安稳稳得以走回房间，没有再受樱木的牵绊。

 

但是等到出去吹风的那些人都回来之后，樱木终于找到机会向赤木打小报告。

“大猩猩，今天对面那个使诈的给流川悄悄送毒药，我要看一下他竟然都不领情，还说我是别有用心，你说是不是很过分……”

樱木仍然在喋喋不休，赤木转向流川，流川微微低下头，算是承认。

赤木问流川，“南烈来找你了？”

“他为今天的事来道歉。”

樱木在一旁双手环胸，不满意地小声抱怨：“竟然都无视我。”

赤木接着问流川：“给你来送药？”

“他家是开药房的。”

赤木点点头，南烈的情况他多少了解一些，也只是嘱咐流川几句让他好好休息注意养伤。但是现在距离比赛时间紧迫，流川的伤好不好也就只能顺其自然。

樱木小声嘟囔，“什么开药房的？说那么好听，不就是卖药的吗。”

赤木作为队长，最后让大家回去好好休息，充分备战和山王的比赛，所有人便三三两两地回自己的房间。

樱木跟在赤木身后喊，“大猩猩！你都不怀疑一下南烈给流川的药有没有问题吗？他要是瞎了我是没意见，但要是影响到全队怎么办？”

赤木头也不回地说：“那你自己去确认一下不就好了。”

樱木依旧愤愤地站在原地，赤木又一把拉过樱木的后领，胡乱摸了摸樱木的短发，樱木被那股劲道压地缩了缩脖子，“这时候别想那么多了，早点休息。我们明天还需要你呢。”

赤木走到自己的房间门口，拍了拍樱木的肩膀，“回去吧。”

尽管樱木被赤木那一句“我们需要你”安抚得有些忘乎所以，但是那不足以让他忘记原来的目的。

 

流川进了洗手间之后只是把门关起来，没有反锁。在他站在镜子前面，即将要摘下眼罩时，樱木悄悄打开门进来。两个人恰好打了个照面。

樱木不知道流川在里面干什么，以为他不是在上厕所就是洗澡。所以他蹑手蹑脚地慢慢打开门，猫着身子一点点钻进门缝，以为能够不被发现，却在镜子里和流川四目相对——不对，是三目。

流川问：“你进来干什么？”

樱木已经没有必要再将身体缩成一团，突然挺起胸背，义正言辞地说：“洗澡！”

“你不是洗过了吗？”

“天热，再洗一次。”

“那你为什么要在有人的时候进来洗澡？”

从樱木进来之后，流川就停下了手里的动作。他和樱木就站在门前，两个人什么也不做，擦药的不擦药，说要洗澡的不洗澡。

“你出去我就洗。”

“那我在里面的时候，你为什么要进来？”

流川不想与樱木多争执，他只想为明天的比赛做好充足的准备。他退了一步，转身向门外走。

樱木伸出一只手臂挡住了他的去路，“南烈给你的药呢？”

流川狐疑地看着他，“干什么？”

樱木昂着下巴说：“我要检查检查。”

“跟你有什么关系？”

“确定是毒药的话，就正好让你用，除掉你！”

流川挥开他的手，“走开。”

樱木一把抓住流川的手腕，将他的手举高，另一只手掰开流川的手指，从他手里拿到了那瓶药。

流川转身去抢，使用单只眼睛定位不准确，再加上樱木本身反应和速度就快，流川伸手去抓却错开。

樱木扭了两下瓶盖就打开了药，凑到鼻子前面闻了闻，“这什么？这一定是毒药！是毒药！”

“快点给我，我要睡觉了。”

樱木呵呵笑着，“狐狸爱困鬼，就知道睡觉。”他转过身面朝流川，“行啊，我帮你擦。”

“你帮我擦？”尽管戴着眼罩，还是能够看到流川微微皱起了眉头。

“对啊，不然你今天别想用。”樱木又闻了闻药。

流川警惕地看着他，“那我不用了。”说着就要打开门向洗手间外面走。

樱木拦住他，“你想明天和三王*打的时候就用一只眼吗？你用一只眼能打得过对面那个王牌吗？”

流川停住了脚步。但是无论如何，他是不信任樱木给他擦药的。他在犹豫。

樱木用手臂推着流川，让他靠在墙壁上，流川半推半就地也没有再抗议，主要是他不想在和樱木无谓的打闹上费多少精力。他知道明天会是一场硬战。

樱木摆摆手向流川示意，“把眼罩摘了。”

流川微微低头，把眼罩摘去，然后抬起了头。

樱木这才近距离观察到流川的伤势。

流川刚受伤的时候，他是第一个发现的，但当时他没有去查看流川的伤势。或者说，没能看得了。

比起今天比赛的时候，好像更肿了一些，一点也没有好转。樱木不由自主地皱起眉头，露出了不知道是恶心还是担心的神色。

流川开口，“要擦药就快点擦。”

樱木这才回过神，“急什么？再催小心我一下捅瞎你的眼睛！”

他用食指挖了一些药膏，抬头看到流川睁着那只正常的眼睛，瞪了流川一眼，“闭上眼睛！”

流川闭上了眼睛，头向后靠在了墙上。正好看不到，他也有些累了。

樱木的手指在药瓶里蘸了又蘸，反复调整使用的药量。他好像也没有把握到底要用多少。他让药膏尽量均匀地附着在手指的表面，像是在犹豫和仔细思考之后终于选取了用量，才慢慢地朝流川眼睛的方向移动。

流川还是不太信得过樱木。不只是因为樱木的恶作剧。他伤到的是眼睛，眼睛这种脆弱的地方，让樱木那种动作大开大合的人去碰触，怎么样都觉得不太合适。

在樱木的手指即将触碰到他的时候，他还是无法坦然接受，偏过了头，抬臂挡住了樱木的手。

樱木小声说：“把手拿开啊，你挡着我怎么擦。”

“还是我自己来好了。”

“不行。快点，把手拿开。”樱木的声音既不轻柔也不粗鲁。那种语气现在听起来比流川睁着眼睛的时候，更让人觉得含有好意，让他容易接受。

流川慢慢地把手拿开，被遮挡的光亮又一点点地被隔着眼皮的眼睛所感受到。

药膏滑溜溜的，抹上去时像油一样化开。隔着那层药膏，流川感觉到樱木的手指好像也是滑溜溜的。

樱木的手很大，对付流川的眼睛这样面积较小又脆弱的地方，他也不由自主紧张起来，手微微地抖着。他尽可能克制住，不想让流川察觉。

流川的眼睛正处在樱木的手下，他也一直担心着自己眼睛的安危。他的呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来，规律又轻柔地扑在樱木的手臂上，凉飕飕的。他的眼睛一直在颤动，所以并没有察觉到樱木的手也在颤抖。

涂药的时间持续的有些长，或者是这个过程让流川感到不自在，所以觉得时间有些长。他不耐地向旁边偏了一下头。

樱木用手腕扶住流川的脸颊，将他摆正，“不要动。”

流川微微睁开眼，“还没好？”

“你伤成这样不多给你涂点？你以为你现在眼睛的状态很好吗？”

流川的一只手摸索着去摸他自己的伤眼。

樱木一把将他的手打开，“别摸。站好了，别动。再动，小心我戳到你眼睛，把你眼睛戳瞎。”

流川垂下手臂，靠在墙壁上，闭上了眼睛。尽管他什么都看不到，但是他能感觉到樱木的鼻息撒在他的脸上。靠得太近。

樱木的呼吸远离，就说明樱木和他之间的距离拉远了。

“好了。”樱木直起身体。

流川慢慢睁开了眼睛，尽管还是独眼龙一只。他眨了眨眼睛，“好了吗？”

他下意识地去摸自己的眼睛，被樱木一把抓住手腕，“都说了不要碰了！”

流川又向镜子走去，被樱木拉着往外面走，“本天才亲自给你擦药，你还信不过我？”

他被樱木领着到他的床铺，樱木把那瓶药放在流川的枕边。

 

流川睡得很早，他要确保他的体力不会受到睡眠的影响。

他自我催眠着，我是日本第一，我是日本第一，我是日本第一……

他猛地坐了起来，日本第一的眼罩！

“你还有什么事？”

流川看向旁边，樱木不耐地皱着眉，正坐在自己的床铺旁边。他问：“你怎么还在这里？”

“你管我啊！”樱木搂过旁边还没有睡觉的石井说到，“我安抚一下紧张的队友不行吗？”

流川掀开被子就要爬起来，樱木抓住他的手腕，“你干什么去？”

“眼罩没拿。”

“睡觉还戴什么眼罩。”

流川没有继续和他争辩，挥开他的手就要起身。

樱木快流川一步爬起来，压住他的肩膀，“你怎么这么麻烦。”

他躺下来，捂住了自己的眼睛。

樱木把眼罩丢在樱木捂着眼睛的手臂上，“拿去拿去。”

“那瓶药呢？”

“在你枕头边上，瞎子。”

流川在枕边摸了摸，真的在。

他看不到的时候，他让樱木帮他看，帮他拿东西，帮他做事，就像是樱木就是他的眼睛。

“把浴室里的毛巾拿给我。”他没有睁开眼，不知道樱木还在不在。

“不拿。”果然还在。

过了一会儿，一条对折叠了几道的毛巾落在流川的额头上。

那时候他正要睡着。他没有因此而大发雷霆，真是难能可贵。

啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声不紧不慢地逐渐减弱，那家伙竟然一句抱怨也没有。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *：樱木记错山王的名字这回事大伙儿都还记得吧。我就是个注释，记得不记得都没有冒犯的意思。  
> 队友窃窃私语：就这还说不关心流川同学，啧啧啧啧啧啧啧啧啧。


End file.
